The present invention relates to improvement of a grass collecting container attached to a vehicle body of a grass mower and adapted for depositing mowed grass, e.g. mowed lawn.
With grass collecting containers of this type, since mowed grass, e.g. mowed lawn is forcibly taken into a body of the container with blowing air, it is necessary to exhaust the blowing air from the inside of the container to the ambience. Therefore, there have been provided in the prior art various ways to carry out this air exhausting operation such as the container per se is formed of material having good ventilation characteristics or of a mesh member or further such as the container formed of synthetic resin has a large numer of pores for exhausting air in all walls thereof, i.e. upper and lower walls, right and left walls and a rear wall also.
However, according to the above-described conventional constructions, a problem arises that the air taken into the container is exhausted in all directions from the respective walls of the container along with fine dust contained in the exhausted air. This causes a health hazard especially when the container is attached to a walking type grass mower as the dust is directly blown against an operator situated behind the vehicle body.